memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse
The multiverse, briefly referred to as the maniverse by Ralph Dibny, is a concept that refers to the existence of infinite universes that comprise everything that is. Each universe within the multiverse is referred to as a different "Earth," and each vibrates at a different frequency so that they cannot normally interact with or be seen by each other. If one is able to travel fast enough, it is possible to breach the laws of physics and travel between these Earths, although breaches can also be created by Vibers or by technological means. There were originally 52 known Earths in the multiverse, with an additional discovered one lacking a formal designation due to its horrific state, becoming known as "Earth-X". However, the wider scope of the multiverse includes at least 1938 alternate universes, which may or may not be a part of the "local" 52-multiverse. Theoretically, for every decision a person makes, there's an alternate universe where they don't act on that decision in the same way. Some Earths like Earth-666 and Earth-18 are shown to be backwards in time, not all being in the same time frame. In the Crisis, the multiverse was completely destroyed with all lives lost, except for seven individuals (surviving by taking refuge at the Vanishing Point), Jennifer Pierce (surviving by taking refuge in her "safe space") and one Earth, by the malevolent Anti-Monitor. It was replaced by a single antimatter universe. A month after the destruction of the original multiverse, Oliver Queen and the seven Paragons successfully created a new multiverse, restoring many of the old Earths and also creating new ones. Pre-Crisis Birth of the multiverse In the beginning of time, there was nothing until a big bang occurred which led to the creation of the multiverse. The multiverse gave rise to infinite universes with infinite possibilities through space and time. Age of heroes In January 2388, John Constantine and Ritchie Simpson investigated a case related to the Egyptian dream temple technique. The spell was originally created by priests of Ancient Egypt as a pathway to "the dream temple". It was rediscovered in the 24th century by philosophers and researchers of occult, such as Jacob Shaw. Shaw, who already showed psychopathic tendencies in life by killing his assistant, created an alternate reality, in which he would lure curious students and hunt them down. Ritchie eventually managed to wrestle control over the alternate universe from Shaw, and wished to stay there and make it into something beautiful. However, he was convinced by Constantine to abandon such escapism and come back to his old life on Earth-1. In early 2388, Barry Allen and the rest of Team Flash accidentally opened a singularity above Central City; though they succeeded in closing it, a series of 52 breaches between Earths-1 and 2 were opened throughout the city as a result of their actions. Between mid to late 2388 and early 2389, an Earth-2 speedster known as Zoom began exploring the multiverse before using the breaches to launch an assault on Earth-1's Central City in an attempt to steal The Flash's speed. Zoom sent numerous meta-humans through the breaches, each tasked with killing The Flash, but none succeeded. Team Flash, in an effort to stop Zoom's onslaught, systematically sealed each of the breaches, leaving only one open on a lower level inside S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry, Cisco Ramon, and Harrison Wells used the breach to travel to Earth-2 in order to rescue Jesse Wells, sealing the breach upon their return. Attempting to increase his speed, Barry used a tachyon device, which in turn caused him to run so fast that he accidentally created a breach between Earth-1 and Earth-38. During his travels, Zolomon discovered that Earth-1 happened to be in the center juncture of the entire multiverse and that from there one could travel to any of the other infinite numbers of Earths. Enthralled by the idea of conquering all of existence, in May 2016 he attempted to use the Mercury Labs Magnetar to instantaneously destroy every Earth in the multiverse besides Earth-1, using its central location as a means of targeting every other universe at the same time. Through the sacrifice of his own time remnant, Barry Allen was able to stop the device moments before it destroyed the multiverse, and also managed to defeat Hunter in the process. Sometime prior to late 2391, Mar Novu began testing various Earths across the multiverse, stating that he was testing them for an impending crisis. He tested an unknown number of Earths, but after testing and decimating Earth-90, Earth-90's Barry Allen, a speedster known as The Flash, managed flee to Earth-1 to warn its heroes that their universe would be next to be tested. Between 2391 and 2392, Jay Garrick detected a number of antimatter signatures throughout the multiverse. By October 2392, he had marked multiple antimatter signatures on his map, as he detected them near Earths-2, 6, 7, 17, 21, 26, 32, and X. In that same time frame, antimatter was unleashed upon Earth-2, killing its population and ultimately destroying the universe. Complete destruction During the Anti-Monitor Crisis, all of the multiverse, as well as all life contained within, was systematically destroyed by the Anti-Monitor. Moments before her Earth's destruction, Jennifer Pierce unwittingly teleported to her "safe space" and survived the Crisis. On the Waverider, at the final moment, Pariah sent Kara Danvers, Kate Kane, Sara Lance, Barry Allen, Ryan Choi, J'onn J'onzz, and Clark Kent to the Vanishing Point, a realm outside the multiverse. However, Lex Luthor re-wrote the Book of Destiny and replaced Clark with himself, thus making himself one of the last survivors of the Crisis. Post-Crisis Rebirth With the rebirth of the multiverse, some things changed. Earths were now separated by something other than vibrational frequencies. Survivors of some universes began popping up on Earth-Prime, the reborn Earth-1 merged with Earth-38 and Earth-TUD5. Known parallel universes Original multiverse *Earth-1 (destroyed by antimatter, later restored by Q) *Earth-2 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-3 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-4 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-5 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-6 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-7 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-8 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-9 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-10 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-11 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-12 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-13 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-14 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-15 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-16 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-17 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-18 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-19 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-20 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-21 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-22 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-23 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-23 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-24 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-25 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-26 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-27 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-28 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-29 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-30 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-31 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-32 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-33 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-34 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-35 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-37 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-38 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-40 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-41 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-43 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-47 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-48 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-51 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-51 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-52 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-52 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-56 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-66 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-66 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-67 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-70 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-71 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-73 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-74 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-75 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-76 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-85 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-86 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-87 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-87 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-89 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-90 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-92 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-96 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-97 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-99 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-99 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-167 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-203 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-221 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-260 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-494 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-666 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-827 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-898 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-1938 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-D (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-F (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-N52 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-X (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-TUD5 (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-TUD13 (destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (home to Hells Wells; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (home to the Francophone Harrison Wells; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (a world which nearly destroyed Earth-19; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (a volcanic-like Earth; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (a world where Barry Allen stayed in Flashpoint; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (an Earth where vampires are known to exist; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (home to Harrison Nash Wells; destroyed by antimatter) *An unidentified Earth (home to Jim Corrigan; destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-TUD7 (home to Mar Novu; destroyed by antimatter) *2 undesignated Earths (destroyed by antimatter) *Earth-TUD17 (destroyed by antimatter; planet Earth bottled and stored in the Fortress of Solitude on Earth-Prime) New multiverse *Earth-Prime *Earth-2 *Earth-9 *Earth-12 *Earth-19 *Earth-21 *Earth-96 Known extra-dimensional planes *Fifth Dimension *Heaven *Hell *Purgatory *Speed Force *Negative Speed Force *Jacob Shaw's alternate reality *Juru *World between worlds *Mallus's realm *The Monitor's realm *Vanishing Point *Netherverse *Microverse *Jennifer's safe space Pocket dimensions *Unnamed pocket dimension Known parallel timelines/realities Original multiverse Earth-1 *Original timeline *Pre-Flashpoint timeline *Flashpoint timeline *Original post-Flashpoint timeline *Current post-Flashpoint timeline *Legion of Doom's alternate reality *Elseworlds (x2) Earth-90 *Elseworld Known constants in the multiverse *Earth **Humans ***Renee Adler ***Al ***Barry Allen ***Henry Allen/Jay Garrick ***Nora Allen/Joan Williams ***"Batman" ***Al Capone ***Mariah Carey ***Adrian Chase ***Brett Collins ***Alex Danvers ***Damien Darhk ***John Diggle ***John Diggle, Jr. ***Dinah Drake ***Albert Einstein ***Adam Fells ***Luke Fox ***"Green Lantern" ***Ethan Rhys Helbing ***David Hersch ***Jonah Hex ***Curtis Holt ***James Jesse ***Beth Kane ***Kate Kane ***Beyoncé Knowles ***Shay Lamden ***Laurel Lance ***Quentin Lance ***Sara Lance ***Floyd Lawton ***Lex Luthor ***Bruno Mannheim ***Clyde Mardon ***Malcolm Merlyn ***Tommy Merlyn ***Barack Obama ***James Olsen ***Odell ***Linda Park ***Khalil Payne ***Anissa Pierce ***Jefferson Pierce ***Jennifer Pierce ***Moira Queen ***Oliver Queen ***Robert Queen ***Thea Queen ***Typhuss James Kira ***Rene Ramirez ***Cisco Ramon ***Hartley Rathaway ***Mick Rory ***Al Rothstein ***Winn Schott ***David Singh ***Eddie Slick ***Felicity Smoak ***Leonard Snart ***Lisa Snart ***Bethany Snow ***Caitlin Snow ***Walter Steele ***Lynn Stewart ***Ray Terrill ***Eddie Thawne ***Bruce Wayne ***Harrison Wells ***Iris West ***Joe West ***Perry White ***Slade Wilson ***Hunter Zolomon **Meta-humans ***Speedsters ****"The Flash" ***Vibers ***Super-intelligent gorillas ***"Cicada" ***"Shade" **Lian Yu **Corto Maltese **Markovia **Russia ***Moscow **United States ***Central City ****S.T.A.R. Labs ***Chicago ***Freeland ***Gotham City ****Arkham Asylum ***Los Angeles ***Metropolis ***San Francisco ***Smallville ***Star City/Starling City ****The Glades *A.S.A. *Big Belly Burger *Cold gun *D.E.O. *Mirror gun *Quantum splicer *Vertigo *"Wonder Woman" *''Back to the Future'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''The Godfather'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Hamilton'' (musical) *''James Bond'' *''Jaws'' *''Peanuts'' *''The Runaway Dinosaur'' *''This Is Spinal Tap'' *''Star Wars'' *''Super Mario'' *''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *Robots **Red Tornado *Cyborgs **"Metallo" *Jitters **Coffee *Thanksgiving *Christmas *Lazarus Pits *Aliens **Krypton ***Kara ***"Superman" ***Ayla ***Selena ***Vita ***Kryptonite ***Kara **Dominators **Thanagar ***Thanagarians ***Nth metal *Beebo *World War II **Nazis ***Hitler **Atomic bombs The multiverse in Star Trek The multiverse is the sum total of all existence, the compiled mass of every universe and presumably other extra-dimensional realms such as fluidic space. Very few species have the capabilities to explore the entire multiverse and the vast majority stay well within the confines of their own universes. One species that can and readily do traverse the mulitverse are the Q. (TNG novels: Q-Zone, Q-Space, Q-Strike) History In the War of the Prophets alternate timeline, Miles O'Brien posited that there had to be multiverses where the universe did not end in the year 2400. (''DS9'' - Millennium novel: Inferno) In 2380, all Kathryn Janeways in the multiverse died through various means. Her death became a fixed point in time the Q dared not change. However, Q saved Janeway from oblivion in the primary universe and aided in her return to the living in mid-2381. (''VOY'' novel: The Eternal Tide) List of universes *primary universe **at least 285.000 quantum realities ( ) **various timelines (ST - Myriad Universes novels: Infinity's Prism, Echoes and Refractions, Shattered Light) ***Yesterday's Enterprise timeline ( , STO mission: "Temporal Ambassador") *mirror universe **various permutations ( , TNG novel: Q & A) *alternate realities **Kelvin timeline (TOS movie & novelization: Star Trek) **mirror Kelvin timeline (TOS comics: "Mirrored, Part 1", "Mirrored, Part 2") **parallel alternate reality (TOS - Parallel Lives comic: "Part 1") *antimatter universe ( ) *fluidic space ( }}) *home of the nucleogenic lifeforms (''VOY'' episode & novelization: Equinox) *Omega Continuum (''VOY'' novel: The Eternal Tide) *subspace ( , , STO mission: "Devil's Choice") *trans-dimensional realm ( }}) *Q Continuum ( ) Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Flash of Two Worlds" (mentioned) *"Welcome to Earth-2" *"Escape from Earth-2" *"The Race of His Life" (mentioned) Season 3 *"The New Rogues" (mentioned) *"The Present" (mentioned) *"Dead or Alive" (mentioned) *"Attack on Gorilla City" (mentioned) *"Attack on Central City" (mentioned) *"Into the Speed Force" (mentioned) *"Duet" (mentioned) *"Abra Kadabra" (mentioned) *"Cause and Effect" (mentioned) *"Infantino Street" (mentioned) *"Finish Line" (mentioned) Season 4 *"Elongated Journey Into Night" (mentioned) *"When Harry Met Harry..." (mentioned) *"Therefore I Am" (mentioned) *"Enter Flashtime" (mentioned) *"Lose Yourself" (mentioned) *"We Are The Flash" (mentioned) Season 5 *"Nora" (mentioned) *"The Death of Vibe (mentioned) *"Elseworlds, Part 1" (mentioned) *"Time Bomb" (mentioned) *"The Girl With The Red Lightning" (mentioned) Season 6 *"Into the Void" (mentioned) *"A Flash of the Lightning" (mentioned) ''Supergirl'' Season 1 *"Worlds Finest" (mentioned) Season 4 *"Elseworlds, Part 3" (mentioned) ''Arrow'' Season 5 *Missing (mentioned) Season 6 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" (mentioned) Season 7 *"Elseworlds, Part 2" (mentioned) *"You Have Saved This City" (mentioned) Season 8 *"Starling City" ''Freedom Fighters: The Ray'' Season 1 *"Episode Four" (mentioned) ''The Chronicles of Cisco'' *Post 49 "Something about Gypsy was cosmic..." (mentioned) *Post 53 "#MetaBromance" (mentioned) *Post 55 "#EmoCisco" (mentioned) *Post 68 "Thanksgiving with Breacher" (indirectly mentioned) *Post 72 "Run, Cisco! Run!!" (indirectly mentioned) *Post 77 "Breacher 2.0" (mentioned) *Post 79 "#BestListenerEver" (mentioned) Behind the scenes *The fact that the number of breaches that opened in Central City is 52 is a reference to both the multiverse crisis storyline known as 52 and The New 52 imprint in the DC Comics. **During an interview, the producers of the NBC television show Powerless, jokingly referred to the multiverse by saying that their show takes place on "Earth-P" as it was a DC Comics comedy. This is of course, unofficial and they actually revealed, at the time of the interview, that there were no plans to crossover with any other DC property, the show has since been canceled. **Harrison Wells and Jay Garrick both stated that there were an infinite number of Earths in the multiverse. On the other hand, Kara Danvers claimed that there were only 52 of them but Wells himself corrected her, describing Earth-X as a 53rd Earth, indicating that, aside for Earth-X, there were 52 known Earths in the multiverse. Since then these have expanded to at least 898 universes. In DC Comics this has been explained with the introduction of a "local multiverse" concept, consisting of 52 universes, and infinite universes outside of the prime multiverse. *In the mobile version of the Injustice 2 game, Black Lightning is named "Multiverse Black Lightning" just like the rest of the Arrowverse characters, indicating that he could possibly exist in the Arrowverse. **This was confirmed in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Category:Multiverse Category:Concepts